


When You Said Yes

by cohevans



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Married Couple, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohevans/pseuds/cohevans
Summary: Maybe marrying your best friend isn't the worst thing in the world.
Relationships: Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans





	When You Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble because I've missed writing and I'm trying to get back into it, so I'm starting with my favourite ship 🥺 love them
> 
> my apologies if this isn't the greatest fic I've written! I've been on writers block since last year :(

If Tina knew that Sam would accept her proposal six years down the line, she probably wouldn't have been so hesitant to tell him how she felt during their senior year. A lot changed for her that year. Especially after prom.

She grew curious about the relationship they had. Aside from being Blaine's best friends, they were friends too... although something felt different compared to her other friendships. Tina thought it must be the fact that she found him significantly attractive, maybe the kind of friends they were, or the Justin Bieber phase that made her adore him even more. Something drew her to him. She couldn't figure out what it was - or why - and it annoyed her.

Taking out a navy blue velvet box, getting down on one knee and asking Sam to marry her like it was the last thing she'd ever do.

She knew she loved him.

That moment when her eyes were locked in his emerald gaze hoping something would happen. He stood there, profoundly affected by the words that came out of her mouth that day. Tina never knew love could feel so right.

And the brunette didn't even tell anyone, aside from Blaine, that she would be asking their best friend for his hand in marriage. Women weren't usually taken seriously when they asked a man to marry them. Blaine had to be the most in-love person she knew, so maybe she chose the wrong person to ask for advice but the boost of confidence gave her hope.

Tina didn't want either of them to be lonely, and since they were halfway to a lonely thirty years old, she'd not wanted to waste another moment contemplating a made up, failure of a proposal because she didn't believe in the power of love.

But love sufficed.

"Hey babe," Sam greeted his wife, kissing her cheek. "... it's our 5 year anniversary! I can't believe it's been that long since we got married."

"I love you so much." Tina gushed.

He smiled broadly, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly. Tina always felt safe in his embrace. Like nobody could touch them when they were together, even if they were getting on each other's last nerve.. he was her lifeline. The person that made her see the possibilities of living your life with the person you love the most.

Peeking at his ring made her realize that the split second decision she made, was the best mistake ever.

Sam loved to admire her when she got lost in thought. The look enticed him. He wanted to know what peaked her interest, any random thoughts or facts she thought about; her thoughtfulness made him love her even more. Even if he sometimes had no idea when she meant, her voice made him feel at home.

He reminisced the words she said to him, on the day they got engaged. The day he knew that she was the only one for him.

_"'Sam.. the years we spent apart, exploring my own path and discovering what I wanted for the future.. it made me realize that my life isn't what it is without you. I know, you've heard the 'my life would suck without you' line before, but this time, I know that there is no-one else that makes me feel the way you do. Your impressions are hilarious, and you give the best hugs.. plus, you're my best friend. Nobody gets me the way you do. You're not perfect.. neither am I.. but loving you really is like a dream come true. You make me the happiest girl in the world. I've loved you since the moment we met, like it was an instant connection, and since then.. my feelings have only grown stronger. My heart has always been full of love for you, and we could learn to love together instead of apart.. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is..'"_

"'Samuel Jessica Evans, will you marry me?'"

They both laughed at the memory. Tina was a little embarrassed about the structure of her proposal, and why on earth he agreed to marry her, especially when she could never really word her feelings. But he assured her that he couldn't have said it better himself. They were each other's only. Got married as best friends, fell deeply in love over the time they spent together. Like it would be inevitable that love would find a way. 


End file.
